Almost World
For the Almost Map Game PODs Europe *Celtica Brittanians managed to hold back the Anglo-Saxons, and Brittanian remained largely Celtic. *Vikings never discovered Iceland, causing to to remain and Irish colony. *Empire of Brittania colonized Greenland. *Ideas of revolution spread far and wide after the French Revolution. *Napoleon's brother remained in control of Spain and conquered Portugal, which fled to Brazil. *Russia was more successful with the Mongols, but less successful with Japan. *Belgium never revolted from the Netherlands. *The second Minonian earthquake never occurred, allowing the Minionians to carve out a powerful kingdom. *Romania is a larger power, and manages to conquer about half of Bulgaria. *Piedmont-Sardinia never formed. *The Papal States managed to conquer Italy with the wealth from the crusades, forming the Kingdom of God. *The Protestant Revolution was now as large, with most of Europe, such as Germany and Denmark, to remain Catholic. *The 100 Years of War was more of a stalemate, and England managed to get Brittany. *Byzantium was never renamed Constantinople, and therefore never became Istanbul. *There was greater syncretism in Christianity in northern Europe. *The Norse and Fins blended their local beliefs with Christianity rather than outright converting. *Dublin was never formed, as the Celts managed to defend against the Vikings. Asia *Tibet managed to repel the Chinese. *Uesegi unified Japan. *Japan saw what was happening to China sooner, and the Meiji Restoration occurred several decades earlier. *Russia was more successful with the Mongols, but less successful with Japan. *Islam was less popular with the Mongols. *The Ottomans never assassinated all their Janissaries. *Manchukuo threw off their Japanese patrons. *When Judaism and eventually Christianity formed they were less dogmatic, allowing for greater syncretsim. *The Roman Empire was unable to conquer much of the Eastern Mediterranean due to the Minoan Empire, causing Byzantium to never exist *East Orthodoxy never existed (due to lack of Byzantium) *Sufi Islam was more popular. *The Ottomans were stopped mostly past Anatolia by Mino. Americas *War of 1812 was won by America *The French-and-Indian-War was bloodier. *France colonized New Brunswick *Alaska and much of Western Canada was colonized by Russia *A group of 3,000 fleeing Ainu reached the shores of California during the Japanese conquest, and formed a powerful kingdom. *Oregon became independent. *Deseret remained independent. *Montana became independent. *Canada revolted under Brittabuca. *Gran Colombia never collapsed. *Patagonia never collapsed. *The Minoan Greeks colonized the Caribbean. *Maya were unified and managed to defend themselves from the Toltec. *Netherlands colonized all of Guinea. *Mexican Empire remained. *France conquered the Inca rather than the Spanish Oceania *Portugal colonized New Zealand and Tasmania. *Melanesia was completely colonized by Brittanica. Africa *The nations revolted after the French Revolution, and many are still revolting. *Portugal colonized Mozambique and Madagascar. *Shaka Zulu was not killed by his family, and had a strong heir, allowing them to remain uncolonized. *African ethnic groups are more connected. *Moroccans remained Catholic. *Ethiopia was successfully conquered by Kingdom of God Nations This is just for chosen made-up nations to clarify some stuff about their history and stuff. Nation Rankings I = Super Power (OTL America) II Regional Power (OTL Japan) III Mild Power (OTL Sweden) IV Weak Power (OTL Iran) V This place is a country? (Mali) Military Powerful-I Strong-II Stronger II Mild III Weak IV Horrid V Stability Very I Pretty II Holding III Somewhat: IV Low : IV Very Low V Infrastructure Grande: I Good: II OK: III Mediocre: III Poor: IV Crumbling V Economy Flourishing I Good II Mild III Depression IV Crumbling V Bonuses Most nations get a "bonus" even though it may be detrimental to improve historicity and aid in specific objectives. Melanesia (II) *Official Language: Celtic *Independence: **How?: Revolt **From?: Brittanica **Why?: Cultural differences **When? 1843 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Melanesian *OTL Nations: Soloman Islands, Papua, New Guinea, Fiji, Indonesia *Drives on the: Right *Military: Strong *Infrastructure: Good *Stability: Very *Government: Democratic Republic *Long Name: Republic of Unified Melanesian Islands *Major Religion(s): Islam (Sunni), Hindu, Christianity (Celtic Syncretism/Melanesian-Celtic Syncretism)) *State Religion: None *Economy: Flourishing *Bonuses: Unifying Oceania (Similar to OTL Manifest Destiny, allows for the Unification motive with other Oceanic nations.) Brittanica (I) *Official Language: Celtic *Unification: 1707 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Celtic, Gaelic *OTL Nations: Great Britain, Ireland, Iceland, Norway and Greenland (sorta a country) Some edge bits of Vancouver, Brittany *Drives on the: Left *Military: Powerful *Infrastructure: Grande *Stability: Very *Government: Tribal Federation *Long Name: Imperial Federation of Tribal Brittanicans *Name Translate: Land of Brittanics *Major Religion(s): Christianity (CelticSyncretism) *State Religion: Christianity (Celtic Syncratism) *Economy: Flourishing *Currency: Pounds Sterling *Bonuses: Royal Navy (+6 for naval support, +10 for naval battles), Bitter Hatred (Gets a x3 motive against France and America, and Gain Land acts as +2), Celtic Defense (+20 while defending against another nation) Thrace and Thessalonkia (III) *Official Language: Greek *Religion: Christianity (Catholic), Islam (Sufi) *Unification: 1453 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Greek, Turkish *OTL Nations: Turkey, Greece *Drives on the: Left *Military: Weak *Infrastructure: Grande *Stability: Very *Government: Republic *Long Name: Republic of Thrace and Thessalonkia *Economy: Good Japan (I) *Official Language: Japanese *Recognised regional language: Korean, Chinese *Unification: 1600 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Japanese, Korean, Taiwanese *OTL location: Japan, Korea, Taiwan, Karafuto (Sakhalin), Chishima (Kuril) Islands, Kamchatka, Parts of Primorsky Krai *Military: Powerful *Infrastructure: Good *Stability: Rather *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Long Name: 大日本帝國 (Dai Nippon Teikoku) *Name Translate: Empire of Japan *Major Religion(s): Shinto, Buddhism (Zen) *State Religion: Shinto *Economy: Good *Bonuses: Meiji Restoration (cannot fall behind Europe technologically) Vancouver (IV) *Official Language: French *Independence: **How?: Peaceful succession **From?: Empire of France **Why?: Economic/political reasons *Main Ethnic Group(s): French *OTL Location: Canada (Vancouver) *Military: Weak *Stability: Pretty *Government: Democracy *Long Name: Democratic State of Vancouver *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) *State religion: None *Economy: Mild *Bonuses: Cannabis (minimal economy is Depression), Unifying Pacifica (Similar to OTL Manifest Destiny, allows for the Unification motive with other west-coast nations) Mino (I) *Official Language: Linear B (proto-Greek) *Formation: c. 3000 BCE *Main Ethnic Group(s): Greek *OTL Location: Greece, Cyprus, Italy (Sicily/Sardinia), France (Corsica), Turkey (Troy/ Kastamonu) *Military: Powerful *Infrastructure: Grand *Stability: Very *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Long Name: Minoan Empire *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) *State Religion: Christianity (Catholic) *Economy: Flourishing *Bonuses: Grand Navy (+8 for naval support, +12 for naval battles), Tests of Time (will likely revolt if conquered) America (I) *Official Language: Celtic *Independence: **How? Revolt **From? Brittanica? **Why? High taxes **When? 1776 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Celtic, French, Native American *OTL Location: America, Canada *Military: Powerful *Infrastructure: Grande *Stability: Pretty *Government: Constitutional Federal Republic *Long Name: United States of America *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Native Syncretism/Celtic Syncretism) *State Religion: None *Economy: Flourishing *Bonuses: Manifest Destiny (allows for Unification motive for all other North American nations), Bitter Hatred (Gets a x3 motive against Deseret and Brittanica, and Gain Land acts as +2), Empire of Liberty (gains the Liberation motive on every nation that rules another ethnic group and/or is not democratic with a x2 bonus on motive), Second Amendment (occupied regions are more likely to revolt, if annexed is very likely to revolt, +40 defense) Austria-Hungary (II) *Official Language: Hungarian, German *Formation: 1844 (de facto), 1846 (de jure) *Main Ethic Group(s): Bosnians, Slovenians, Croatians, Serbians, Slovaks *OTL Location: Austria, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Northern Serbia *Military: Stronger *Infrastructure: Mediocre *Stability: Pretty *Government: Presidential Federal Republic *Long name: Federal Republic of Austria and Hungary *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Orthodoxy/Catholicism), Judaism, Islam (Sunni) *State Religion: None *Economy: Mild *Bonuses: Reconquest (Get a +10 for motive for taking former Austria-Hungarian lands) German Empire (II) *Official Language: German *Formation: 1871 (country) 962 (ethnicity/german states) *Main Ethnic Groups: Germans, Polish, Austrians, Swiss, Africans, Turkish *OTL Location: Germany, Czech Republic, West Poland, Eastern France *Military: Strong (II) *Infrastructure: Good (II) *Stability: Pretty (II) *Government: Presidential Federal Republic Empire *Long Name: United Commonwealth of the German Empire and German Colonies *Major Religion(s); Christianity (Protestant, Catholic) *State Religion: Protestant *Economy: Flourishing (I) *Bonuses: Empire and Economy (Get a +15 for flourishing economy and large empire) Atarashi Hokkaido (I) *Official Language: Ainu *Formation: 1390 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Ainu *OTL LocPowerful *Infrastructure: OK *Stability: Very *Government: Chiefdom *Name Translated: New Hokkaido *Long Name: Chiefdom of Atarashi Hokkaido *Major Religion(s): Traditional Animism *State Religion: None *Economy: Good *Bonuses: Unifying Pacifica (Similar to OTL Manifest Destiny, allows for the Unification motive with other west-coast nations) Alaska (I) *Official Language(s): Russian, Eskimo *Independence: **How? Revolt **From? Russia **Why? Taxes **When? 1785 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Russian, Eskimo *OTL Location: Alaska, Canada (Northwest Territories) *Military: Powerful *Infrastructure: Grande *Stability: Pretty *Government: Tsardom *Name Translated: Mainland *Long Name: Alaskan Tsardom *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholicism/Eskimo Syncretism) *State Religion: None *Economy: Good *Bonuses: Manifest Destiny (allows for Unification motive for all other North American nations) Ottoman (III) *Official Language(s): Turkish, Arabic *Formation: 1299 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Turks, Arabs *OTL Location: Arabia, Turkey *Military: Weak *Infrastructure: OK *Stability: Somewhat *Government: Sultanate *Long Name: Ottoman Empire *Major Religion(s): Islam (Sunni) *State Religion: Islam (Sunni) *Economy: Good *Bonuses: Janissaries (+20 for military) Mexico (III) *Official Language(s): Spanish *Independence: **How? Revolt **From? Spain **Why? Greater autonomy **When? 1821 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Meztizos *OTL Location: Mexico *Military: Mild *Infrastructure: Good *Stability: Pretty *Government: Empire *Long Name: Mexican Empire *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholicism/Native Syncretism) *State Religion: Christianity (Catholicism) *Economy: Mild France (II) *Official Language: French *Formation: 481 CE *Main Ethnic Group(s): French *Military: Strong *Infrastructure: Grande *Stability: Very *Government: Republic *Long Name: French Republic *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic/Protestant/Cathar) *State Religion: None *Economy: Mild *Royal Navy (+6 for naval support, +10 for naval battles), Bitter Hatred (Gets a x3 motive against Brittanica, x2 against German states, and Gain Land acts as +) Gran Columbia (III) *Official Language: Spanish *Independence: **How? Revolt **From? Spain **Why? Greater autonomy **When? 1819 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Meztizos, Creoles *Military: Mild *Infrastructure: Poor *Stability: Pretty *Government: Republic *Long Name: Gran Colombian Republic *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic/Local Syncretism) *State Religion: None *Economy: Depression Brazil (III) *Official Language(s): Portuguese *Formation: 1821 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Meztizos, Creoles *Military: Stronger *Infrastructure: Poor *Stability: Holding *Government: Empire *Long Name: Empire of Brazil *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic/Local Syncretism) *State Religion: None *Economy: Mild Inca (III) *Official Language(s): French *Independence: **How? Revolt **From? France **Why? Greater autonomy **When? 1811 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Meztizos, Creoles *Military: Mild *Infrastructure: Poor *Stability: Pretty *Government: Republic *Long Name: New Incan Republic *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic/Local Syncretism/Calvanist/Cathar) *State Religion: None *Economy: Depression *Bonuses: New Empire (+20 for defence against enemies) Moorish Al-Maghrib (V) *Official Language(s): Arabic, French *Independence: **How? Revolt **From? France **Why? Cultural Differences **When? 1820 *Main Ethnic Group(s): French, Berber *Military: Horrid *Infrastructure: Crumbling *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Long Name: Kingdom of Moorish Al-Maghrib *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholicism) *State Religion: None *Economy: Crumbling *Stability: Very Low *Bonuses: Catholic Africa (gains a +10 to motive, faces stability issues if annexes another nation) at-Tunisiyyah (V) *Official Languages: Arabic, Italian *Independence **How? Revolt **From? Italy **Why? Cultural/religious reasons **When? 1819 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Italians, Berber *Military: Horrid *Infrastructure: Crumbling *Long Name: Republic of Al-Jumhūriyyah at-Tūnisiyyah *Major Religion(s): Islam (Sunni) *State Religion: None *Economy: Crumbling *Stability: Very Low Russia (II) *Official Language(s): Russian *Formation: 1380 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Russian *Military: Strong *Infrastructure: Poor *Stability: Holding *Government: Empire *Long Name: Russian Empire *Major Religions: Christianity (Catholic), Islam Sunni *State Religion: Christianity (Catholic) *Economy: Good *Bonuse(s): Siberia (+30 to defence), Vodka (+10 when fighting in an arctic environment), Bears on Unicycles (+2 attack), Oppressive Aristocracy (highest stability level is pretty, is prone to revolts). Scandinavia (II) Cultures Europe *Latin **French ***France ***Southern Netherlands **Hispanic ***Iberia **Italian ***Kingdom of God *Celtic **Brittanica *Minoan (proto-Greek) **Mino **Thrace + Thessalonkia **Albania **Macedonia *Turkish **Thrace + Thessalonkia **East Mino *Scandinavian **Sweden **Denmark *Finno-Urgic **Finland **Baltica *German **German states **Switzerland *Slavic **Romania **Bulgaria **Austria-Hungary **Serbia **Albania **slavic states Asia *Indian **India **Burma **Myanmar **Sri Lanka **Kashmir *Persian **Persia **Brittanic Kuwait **Kashmir *Chinese **China **Tibet **Japanese Taiwan **Manchukuo *Arabic **Ottoman Arabia **Britanic Kuwait *Celtic **Britanic Kuwait **Ottoman Yemen **Melanesia **India **Siam *Turkish **Ottoman Arabia **Russia *Russian **Russia *Melanesian **Melanesia **Melanesian Indonesia *Dutch **East Indonesia *French **Vietnam **French West Indonesia *Tatar **Russian Mongolia **Russia **Krimia *Austronesian **Pacific ***Melanesian ****East Indonesia ****East Polynesia ***Polynesian ****East Polynesia ****Melanesian Polynesia ****Terro de Extremo Oriente ***Indonesian ****East Indonesia ****French Indonesia ****Iberian Indonesia ****Melanesian Indonesia ***Micronesian ****Iberian Micronesia **Malagasy ***Madagascar ***Mozambique Category:The Almost Map Game